Please Have My Hearts
by Heavenmoonlight
Summary: To fall for someone and can't have them hurts more then anything in the world. To love your friend and know the feelings you have for him are different hurts too. Sora has feelings for Riku but Riku doesn't want to be anything more then just friends. Sora just wants Riku to be with him. What can he do to make Riku love him? Why won't Riku be more then just friends?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Yaoi xD hope you enjoy! Warning Swearing/ManxMan/Also sexually content.

"Damit Lost again" Shouted Sora! Riku laughed. Riku and Sora were having a race again to who can run to Kairi's house the fastest. Riku and Sora been friends for so long and always are hanging out. Riku and Sora pant infront the door. Riku knocks on the door and Kairi answers.

"Hey Sora! Hey Riku" Kairi says. Sora looks at Riku and wat5chs him wip the sweat of his forhead.

'Damn...Riku is is so hot...wait what am I thinking" Sora thinks and he shakes his head.

"Come on in you two you must be exhausted" Kairi says. Sora and Riku walk in and sit on the couch.

"I will get some lemonaid." Kairi goes into the kitchen. Riku sighs and takes his shirt off.

"Man its hot in here" Riku yells.

"It's hotter in here then it is outside" Sora says. Kairi walks in and hands Sora and Riku a cold glass of lemonaid.

"Sorry but hopefully the lemonaid will help cool you guys down." Riku and Sora drink the Lemonaid. Sora glances over at Riku and watchs him drink. A drop of lemonaid falls onto Riku's chest and slowly slids down it. Riku glances over at Sora and Sora blushs looking away.

"Oh my gosh! I got a great idea! Lets invite Roxas and Namine over and play truth or dare" Kairi yells.

"That is such a childish game" Riku says.

"What? You a pussy and think your gonna get your ass wooped" Sora says grinning.

"You and Kairi are the only ones with a pussy. And you will be the one to loss Sora" Riku says.

3 hours later Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Sora, and Riku are on the ground in a circle in Kairi's house. Roxas grabs the bottle and spins. It lands on Namine.

"Oh no" Riku says laughing.

"Truth or dare Namine" Roxas asks.

"Dare!" Roxas thinks for a second.

"Fine then show us your boobs!" Namine blushs like crazy.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard the man! Show those titties" Riku says laughing like crazy.

"It's part of the game Namine" Sora says.

"Ugh! Fine" Namine says blushing. Her face turns bright red and she grabs her shirt and lifts it up. Namine isn't wearing a bra and everyone sees her little nipples poking out. Makes you wonder how no one notice she wasn't wearing a bra with that white dress on. Roxas whisles and grabs them. Sora and Riku laugh. Namine screams and pushs Roxas back. Kairi throws a pillow at Roxas.

"How dare you touch my boobs!"

"They were just right there and need some touching" Roxas says laughing. All the boys laugh and Kairi grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on Riku.

"Fine something for you guys to laugh at. Riku truth or dare?" Riku stops laughing and raises an eyebrow.

"Dare?"

"Ok then Riku I dare you to kiss Sora then Roxas for 1 minute each!"

Riku and Sora and Roxas mouths drop.

"This is so uncalled for" Riku yells.

"It's his dare not ours" Sora yells.

"I rather kiss you Kairi" Roxas yells.

"Still a dare. Come on Riku! Are you a chicken!" Namine says laughing. Kairi and Namine start making chicken noises.

"Oh gosh fine" Riku says.

"What" Roxas yells. Sora looks at Riku and Riku grabs his face and kisses him. Roxas gasp and the girls laugh. Sora's eyes widden and sparks happen inside Sora. Riku's lips are rough against Sora's lips but Sora enjoys the taste of him. Sora kisses Riku back and Sora's pants start to feel tight. Slowly Sora starts to forget that Kairi, Namine, and Roxas are there and only focuses on Riku's lips. Sora starts to want more then just kissing. He wants to feel something from Riku. Sora wants to touch him. Sora starts to suck on Riku's lip and Riku leans back. Sora stumbles alittle not expecting that.

"Minute is done. Roxas your turn" Riku says. Sora starts to feel pain in his chest and he sees Roxas and Riku. Sora starts to feel jealous and Kairi and Namine laugh. Later everyone leaves and Riku and Sora walk home. They live on the same block. Sora was completely silent on the walk home.

"I can't believe Kairi gave Roxas a lap dance" Riku says laughing. Sora stays silent.

"Sora wants wrong?"

"Nothing..." Riku grabs Sora's arm and Sora looks back at Riku.

"Hell yes something is wrong. I'm your best friend Sora." Sora stays silent and Riku sighs and lets go of Sora's arm.

"Fine...Don't tell me" Riku says and he starts to walk away.

"...Riku..." Riku looks back and Sora runs up to him and kisses him. Riku's eyesm widden and he is in shock. Sora leans back and pants alittle looking at Riku.

"When you kissed me...I couldn't stop thinking about it...even though it was a dare...i...wanted more...feel so disguesting feeling this way...but want to kiss you again Riku." Riku stays silent stareing at Sora. Riku puts his hands on Sora's face.

"...I can't do that for you Sora..." Sora eyes widden and he feels hurt.

"What...but...Riku..." Riku steps back from Sora and Sora falls to his knees infront of him.

"Please Riku...never felt this way before...I don't know what i'm feeling...I have feelings for you Riku...please...just this once..." Sora looks at Riku's pants and sees the outline of Riku's penis. Just seeing it though his pants he can tell that it's big.

"Please Riku..." Riku goes on his knee's imfront of Sora and Sora looks up at Riku and Riku kisses him. Sora feels that spark again and kisses back. Sora can feel Riku's tongue trying to get into his mouth. Sora opens his mouth and Riku's tongue plays with his. Sora puts his hands at Riku's pants and rubs him. Riku moans between kisses then he breaks the kiss. Sora and Riku pant trying to catch their breath.

"Sora..."

"Riku..."

Riku stands up and so does Sora.

"Sora...if your asking me to be with you...or to sleep with you...I can't do that...I'm sorry"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter :) warning! Yaoi/Sexual Content/randomness please enjoy!

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tears formed in his eyes. Sora has never felt so hurt before. He never experienced such feelings before. Never felt like he needed someone so badly before.

"Can we be more then friends Riku?...Please...I...I like you Riku...realized my feelings during the dare..." Sora starts blushing

"But Riku...the way you kiss me...it...shows you want to be...with me..." Sora went to Riku and clenched his shirt.

"Riku...lets try this...please..."

"Sora...we can't be together...two men?..Sora...I...can't..." Riku seemed emotionlss and took Sora's hands off his shirt.

"Riku I-"

"Enough Sora...it's not meant to be...you have more chances to get with Kairi then me...It's not going to happen...we are better off just being friends...nothing else...nothing more...goodnight Sora..." Riku walks away leaving Sora in the cold. Sora falls to his knees and crys. Sora gets up and goes into his house. Sora runs to his room and jumps onto his bed and pushs his head into his pillow crying. Sora hears his phone ring and his heart jumps. Is it Riku? Sora looks at his phone and not it's not Riku. It's Kairi. Kairi sent a text.

Kairi: Hey Sora You were acting really weird today? Is something wrong. Text me back when you get this!

Sora looked at his phone and sighed and texted Kairi back.

Sora: I need someone to talk to right now :( I know it's 10pm but may you please come over?

Kairi: Sure buddy anything for you!

Sora sighed and looked up at the ceiling tears streaming down his face. Sora got up and went into the bathroom and washed his face then looked in the mirrior at himself. His eye were red from crying.

"Riku...why...what can I do..." Sora said to himselve. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sora went to the door and opened it and their is Kairi in a short pink skirt with a white teeshirt on.

"Sora your eyes are bloody red! What happpened!" Sora started to feel teary eyed again. Kairi say the tears forming in his eyes and went to Sora and hugged him tight. They sat on the couch and Sora told Kairi the story. Told her how he discovered his feelings for Riku and how he turned him down.

"Sora...I'm so sorry that happened." Kairi hugged Sora tightly and Sora hugged her back. Kairi rubbed Sora's back trying to comfort him.

"Sora...sometimes...the love between two men...just doesn't...work out..." Sora didn't say anything. He was in disbelief that Kairi even said that.

"Sora...you know that...I always had feelings for you..." Sora's mouth dropped and he stopped hugging Kairi and looked at her.

"What? Wait what" Sora said looking at Kairi. Her eyes were telling the truth and Kairi leaned in to kiss Sora. Sora froze not knowing what to do. He always thought Kairi was a cute girl but never thought she would like him. His mind still thought of Riku. Kairi's lips connected with Sora's. Kairi kissed him passionly. Sora didn't know what to do but he kissed her back. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck pulling him closer to her. Sora didn't know what to do. The kiss didn't bring the spark that Riku brought him. It felt just like plain kissing with no emotions. Kairi got onto Sora's lap kissing him still sucking on his lip. Kairi then stopped kissing his lips and started to kiss his neck.

"Sora...I always loved you..always wanted to kiss you...want to be with you..Sora...I love you." Sora put his hands on her shoulders. Kairi looked at Sora about to kiss him again but Sora gently pushed her away and got her off his lap.

"Kairi...I'm sorry...but this isn't what I want...I can see you care for me...but my heart...is telling me...that your...not the one...I want to be with...i'm sorry Kairi..." Kairi looked at Sora in shock.

"But...Sora..."

"I'm sorry...but I have somewhere I have to be..." Sora got up and he helped Kairi off the couch and she seemed so heart broken. Kairi and Sora left his house and sora ran off. The direction Sora was running off to was the island. He couldn't stand being around anyone after just breaking one of his friends heart. He ran as fast as he could to the island. Sora got to the island and walked into the water. The cold salty sea felt nice on his feet but Sora felt pain in his heart. Having to break Kairi's heart and being heart broken by Riku...what a bad day everything turned out to be. Sora sat on the sand and laid down. Sora stared up at the stars.

"Last year...you and Kairi disapeared...my two best friends were gone...one fell inlove with me...and one won't except my love...what is happening...why...couldn't things...stay the same...we all stay friends...why did I..develop feelings...for Riku...but...I want to be...more then friends...my heart...the light inside me..tels me what I want...and...it wants Riku" Sora said to himself.

Sora closed his eyes feeling uneasy and confused. Sora just wants Riku's love but he can't get that...all he did for his friend...went to many different worlds just to look for him...and now...things have changed. Sora opened his eyes and his eyes widden. A dark mist started to form around him. Sora shot up to his feet but he started coughing. The mist was making everything hard to breath. Sora looked down and saw he was sinking into darkness. Sora screamed and struggled to get out using all his strength but couldn't escape. Sora swinged his arms in the air. Isn't the light suppose to be stronger then the darkness? Why is he being sucked down into it. Darkness surounded him fast and before he knew it there was nothing but pitch black around him. Sora couldn't move, couldnt see, couldn't breath. He felt like he was dying. Is this what Riku went though when he was trapped in darkness?Suddenly light formed around Sora and the darkness disappeared. Sora gasped for air and collasped to his opened his eyes and saw Riku in the Ocean. Sora looked around and saw he was on the beach again. Now so long ago he was completely alone and now Riku is here...and the darkness appeared out of nowhere but dispeared when Riku appeared.

"What happened...the darkness swallowed me up?" Sora stood up staring at Riku confused.

"How you get here...like 5 minutes ago I was completely alone...what happened" Sora asked Riku. Riku stayed silent.

"Why is there darkness here? I thought we stopped the darkness already?...Answer me Riku!"

"Do you understand now why I can't be with you Sora" Riku said no looking at Sora. Sora was very confused on what was going on. Riku walked towards Sora.

"Sora...we never...completely destoryed the darkness...darkness is in every heart...and it still taints mine...I want to be just friends with you...if I get to close to you...the darkness will destory you in seconds...it is inside me and won't leave...I knew you would come to the island...so decided to show you..what I been dealing with."

"Riku...we can get rid of it together-" Sora started to say but Riku grabed Sora's shoulders

"Its not that simple Sora! What you just experienced is something I go through every single day! I am stuck in it! It tries to take control of me and does things I don't want to do! Don't want you trapped in it too! We been friends for so long and it would ruin everything if we became more then that. Darkness, hate, angry, it will destory us. It's better off just staying friends and nothing more or nothing less."

"Riku...I...don't understand so many things...don't know what it's like...to be trapped in darkness...but the light in my heart can guide you to the right path if you be with me." Sora leaned towards Riku and kissed him on the cheek. Riku didn't respond to it at all and was silent. Sora took Riku's hands and held them to his heart.

"Do you feel my heart beating? Do you feel the light inside of me? It tells me...that I want to be with you...Tells me...that we should be together."

"Sora...you know also the love between two men doesn't always-"

"Kairi told me the same thing! We won't let that effect us! If anyone gives dirty glares we ignore it! If someone says this love isn't right we forget what they say. We went though so much. Looked for you for so long and now that we are together...I don't want to loss you...Riku...I...I love you." Sora kissed Riku showing him his love. Riku gave in and kissed him back. Sora blushed and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck his hands playing with his hair. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora holding him close.

"Riku...let me show you the way...please..." Sora whispered between kisses. Sora felt Riku kissing him with passion and was trying to get his tongue into his mouth. Sora opened his mouth and felt Riku's tongue play with his. Sora sucked on his tongue and felt Riku's hands go to his ass and squeeze it. Sora blushed suprise by Riku's move.

"Sora..." Riku moaned. Sora felt Riku get hard. Riku was holding him so close that he felt him though his pants. This made Sora feel embaresed and didn't know what to do but he continued kissing Riku. Riku slid his hands down Sora's chest and slid his hand into his pants. Sora gasped and stopped kissing Riku.

"Wait Riku! What you-" Then Sora's eyes widden and he felt Riku rubbing his cock. Sora's cock harden fast. Sora moaned but blushed like crazy.

"Ah...Riku..Stop."

"Thought you wanted me Sora" Riku said sounding emotionless. His voice sounded so different

"I do...but...not like...this...ah" Riku then tackled Sora to the ground and was ontop of him. Sora was blushing so much and he saw Riku wasn't acting hisself anymore.

"Riku your acting-" Sora tried to say something but Riku covered his mouth.

"Ssshhh...you said you wanted me...now you will get me." Sora realized Riku's eyes were black. Black as night. He saw the dark aura surrounding Riku. Has the darkness possessed him? Sora then realized what happened. If darkness was still inside Riku then it meant Ansem was there. Riku took his hand off Sora's mouth and ripped Sora's cloths off in a quick motion. Sora shrieked. He wanted to be with Riku, but he wasn't ready for this. Sora looked up at Riku feeling embaressed to be completely naked infront of him. Sora did want Riku...he did...want to do things with him...but...this doesn't feel right.

"Sora...earlier today you seemed ready for it but now you seemed scaried." Riku leaned down and started to suck on Sora's nipple. Sora shivered and bit his bottom lip to not moan.

"Is this what Riku was talking about? Ansem taking over him when he is feeling uncontrolable feelings?" Sora thought. Riku kissed down Sora chest leaving a trail of kisses moving towards Sora's penis.

"Wait Riku I-" Sora tried to say then he felt Riku's tongue move slowly up and down his penis. Sora shivered and couldn't hold back the moan in his throat. Sora felt Riku grin against his cock and felt him put it in his mouth and start to suck. Sora squrimed and moaned loudly and continued blushing. Sora didn't know what to do. Felt so good yet he wasn't ready for this.

"Ah! Riku! Please!" Riku continued and sucked harder on Sora. His hands played with his balls and Sora pumped up against Riku's mouth. Even though in Sora's mind he didn't know if he wanted this his body responded differently. Riku continued and Sora felt something about to bust.

"Ah! Riku! I...I'm about to...-" Riku stopped licking the precum off of Sora's penis.

"That will be enough for now" Riku said and sat up. Sora's body ached for him to return to him but he was slightly relieved that it was over.

"Listen Sora. If you want to be with me then you must know that I am a monster. I ache for that body of your's and if I want to have you I can whenever I want. I am stronger then you. The darkness can pin you down right now and I can have you all to myself. But will let you have Little Riku back now. Till next time Sora."

Riku's eyes returned to normal and he looked confused for a second. Then he looked down at Sora and started to blush.

"Sora! Why are you naked!" Sora blinked and realized Riku doesn't remember anything that happened. Ansem can take over Riku without a second thought and leave without a tracce. Does this mean he can't be with Riku because of this? Will only friendship be good enough?

"um...was...skinny dipping...in the ocean" Sora said not knowing what else to say. Riku was blushing like crazy and saw Sora's cloths and threw them at Sora.

"Please change back into your cloths!" Sora nod and put his cloths on.

"Riku...do you want to go on...a date sometime?" Riku looked at Sora suprised.

"Sora I told you...The darkness-"

"Don't worry about it Riku. It won't effect us. Can't be only friends with you. Want to be more! Just try this out please!" Riku sighed and noded. Sora will find a way to get rid of the darkness in Riku's heart. But for now he just has to try to keep those uncontrolable feelings Riku and Him have for eachother at a matureable level.

To be continued!

Thanks for reading so far! Please review and if have any idea's for the next chapter then please send a message :) hope you enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
